1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a light display apparatus and, more specifically, to an apparatus for allowing lights to be displayed for Christmas and other festive occasions.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 362, subclasses 123 and 806 produced the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Korb et al., 3,704,366; Mauro, 4,404,621; and Laakso, 4,620,270. Korb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,366 discloses an artificial Christmas tree including a vertical main tubular trunk, an annular hub member secured to the lower end of the trunk, a plurality of tubular branch members radially extending from the hub member, an electrical junction box provided at the upper end of the trunk, a plurality of electrical wires extending downwardly and outwardly from the junction box to the branch members, each wire having a plurality of spaced apart lights thereon, a plurality of leg support members extending downwardly and outwardly from the hub member, and means attached to the terminal end of each leg for securing the structure to a base member or to the surface of the ground. Mauro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,621 discloses a device for mounting decorative lights or the like to a natural tree or the like, the device including a crown for being positioned at the top of the tree, a plurality of elongated tracks pivotally attached to the crown, a pulley associated with each track, and guide means slidably mounted in each track for allowing a string of lights or the like to be secured in each track and raised or lowered in the tracks. Laakso, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,270 discloses a simulated Christmas tree including a ring shaped base member, means for releasably securing the base member to a support surface, an elongated post having a pointed lower end for being implanted in the ground substantially at the center of the base member and having an upper end positioned a spaced distance above the base member, and a plurality of strings of lights extending between the upper end of the post and the base member to give the appearance of a decoratively lit Christmas tree.
None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a light display apparatus including an elongated body means having a first end and a second end; and base means for being mounted on the second end of the body means; the base means including a center member, an outer member, and joining means extending between the center member and the outer member for fixedly joining the center member to the outer member.